


Dream SMP Headcanons (Requests open)

by VoidMoth



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't expect me to write requests like every day lmao i don't have that much motivation, Eret as a Herobrine, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Herobrine - Freeform, I'm taking requests, No Sex, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Requests, Superpowers, Teleportation, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, headcanons, more tags will come when i write more headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidMoth/pseuds/VoidMoth
Summary: As it says in the title Dream SMP HeadcanonsI will be taking requestsRules in the 1. Chapter so please read them and there's also important stuff1. Chapter: Rules.2. Chapter: Herobrine Eret3. Chapter: Tubbo and Tommy fishing togetherI transferred over to tumblr for headcanons because it's easier so if you want more headcanons check @void-mothra on tumblr out.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Rules and Information

**Important information:**

\- When i add another character i will write their headcanons in the chapters where i already wrote the headcanons for the other people so always check if there character's name is on the list  
\- These headcanons are for their characters and not for the in real life people  
\- Comment your requests please under this chapter so that it's more organized

******Rules:** ** **

\- No sexual stuff at all  
\- No romantic stuff for minors because we still respect minors even if they're only characters  
\- Yes i do also take requests for very triggering stuff but there's a line so please don't hate on me if i say i'm not comfortable with writing a certain requests  
\- This is also a rule in general don't hate on me if i'm not comfortable with writing a request  
\- I also take requests with Reader but the Reader is always Gender-Neutral

**********Characters i write for:** ** ** ** **

\- Dream

\- George

\- Sapnap

\- Tommyinnit

\- Tubbo

\- Fundy

\- Wilbur

\- Schlatt

\- Eret

\- Niki

\- Techno

\- Philza

\- Quackity

\- Ranboo


	2. Eret with Herobrine abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret has Herobrine abilities

  * In his early years Eret loved pranking all the players 
  * His ability to become invisible came very in handy for that but with no one being there to teach him how to use it properly he still isn't fully able to control it which has gotten him into a lot of tricky situations 
  * For example there was one time where he thought he was alone in his castle but when he turned around he saw Techno trying to steal some stuff from him so out of reflex his body turned invisible 
  * He was lucky he managed to convince Techno from not telling anyone through giving him a few diamonds
  * No one other then Techno knows about him being a brine and techno only knows that he can turn invisible
  * Back when he was more energetic he used his abilities a lot but now using them for too much makes him exhausted
  * One of his favorite abilities is the immense stamina he has
  * He could literally go without sleep and food for days if he wanted to and still be able to beat someone in a fight
  * Another good ability is being able to teleport
  * It comes very in handy for example when he built his castle and has to get somewhere up really high
  * Most of the time he doesn't really use his strength because it would make the other players suspicious and he doesn't need to let the whole server know that he's a brine
  * So he only really uses it when he has to kill a mob (which already usually leave him alone but there's still a few idiots)
  * He has at least 5 more pairs of sunglasses on him at all times in case something happens and he needs a new one
  * It only happened once but he had to fight against another brine once that tried to create chaos on the Dream Smp and it got him very injured but he still managed to win




	3. Tommy and Tubbo living like normal kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo like to go to the house in the woods to get their minds off of all the drama and chaos happening in the Dream Smp. They go down by the lake and fish and just live like normal kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person that requested it: I didn't know which house you meant so i'm sorry about that so i just used my imagination ._. I hope you still like it :)

  * The last few days were just pure stress really
  * Schlatt always gives him way too much work to do so he has to stay up until late in the night because he has to finish his works or else The president will be mad
  * That lead to him not getting enough sleep and not being able to do basic stuff right (he has fallen asleep multiple times now while he was still standing)
  * But after an hour long conversation he managed to convince Schlatt of giving him a break for a week
  * Tommy has been practicing for days now on his fighting skills until his knuckles are red and bleed
  * He has to admit Techno is a good teacher but he's also very strict so most of the time he's completely exhausted when he goes to sleep so once late at night when he was absolutely sure Techno was fast asleep he ran out of the base
  * They have planed meeting for a long time but never had enough free time so they were both really happy and excited when they finally got to hang out together again like they did when they were younger
  * It was early in the morning and you could already see a little bit of the sun coming up behind the trees when they both finally arrived at the cabin
  * The sound of water hitting rocks filled their ears and immediately a memory made its way into Tommy
  * He remembered the time where they built the themselves this little place to escape reality
  * How they would go fishing sometimes and the one time where he playfully shoved Tubbo into the water
  * That didn't end well though because he slipped and fell in himself
  * They both had a cold after that and got scolded by Eret who told him that something dangerous could have happened and how they shouldn't do something like that again
  * Oh Eret how much he missed him Eret was always very protective of the people he saw as family which made Tommy feel very safe around him so when they betrayed them it hurt more then he would like to admit
  * He got ripped out of thoughts by Tubbo's soft yet steady voice and quickly shoved those thoughts away not wanting to think more about it
  * He's here to have a break and not to be sad about the past



"Hey Tommy do you remember the time where we grilled us some fish here and i accidentally burned my hand which made Wilbur mad at me for days?"

"Of course i remember that you were such an idiot. Why did you even think you could pick up a fish that was just over a fire? Man that was so dumb."

"Oh i know."

A chuckle left Tubbo's mouth

"You do know that i'm joking right? About the whole thinking you're dumb."

"Yeah i know. Don't worry."

"I'm glad to have you as a friend Tubbo. Even if it doesn't seem like it i can't imagine living without you."

"And you say i'm the clingy one."

He mumbled under his breath while he packed out his fishing stuff

"Hey! I'm not clingy! I'm a big strong independent man!"

Tommy's lips formed into a pout

"Yeah right. Keep dreaming."

Tubbo's mouth turned up into a smirk while he rolled his eyes

An offended grunt left Tommy's mouth but a small giggle left his mouth and he grabbed his fishing rod

* * *

  * When they had caught enough fish that they thought would be enough for them for a few days they made their way back into the cabin and laid down the fish on the wooden table they made themselves 
  * While Tommy was getting some wood for the campfire they would sit around and use to grill the fish Tubbo was preparing the fish cutting of their heads and getting some plates
  * "Tubbo! Is the fish ready?"
  * "Yes! Just gives me a few seconds!"
  * "Hurry Up! I'm hungry!"
  * Tubbo's eyes lit up and his mouth turned up into a big smile
  * The sight in front of him brought back a lot of good memories
  * His thoughts go back to the day when they finally finished building the cabin and as a celebration they cooked themselves a dead deer that they managed to kill that day
  * They were actually planning on getting some wood for a campfire when they saw the deer in the distance
  * Tommy managed to hit it with the bow he brought with him but it didn't completely kill it and because Tommy didn't have the heart to kill it Tubbo had to do it
  * A chuckle left his mouth when he rememberd how embarrassed Tommy was when Tubbo told Will about and how much the gremlin denied it
  * "Hey you dickhead! Are you finally coming?!!"
  * "Yeah yeah sorry!"
  * He sat down on a little chair and gave Tommy who was sitting next to him a stick with a fish on it
  * An unknown but comfortable silence filled the air while they both held their food over the little fire



"What took you so long to bring the fish?"

The softness of Tommy's unusual calm voice surprised him a little

"I was thinking."

A few seconds of silent was spent between them after Tubbo answered his best friend

"About what were you thinking?"

The question didn't surprise the brown haired boy knowing that the person next to him has always been very curios

"I thought about the time we ate the deer i killed."

"Hey! I killed that deer!"

Tubbo chuckled at how offended the tall boy sounded

"We both know i killed that deer. You were too much of a coward to do it."

Tommy's mouth opened as soon as he registered what his friend said but he closed it after a few seconds of thinking what to say. Giving up an annoyed grunt left his mouth.

"But you managing to hit the deer first try was awesome!"

A loud laugh left the young blond haired man and his mouth turned into a smirk.

"I know i'm awesome!"

"Of course you are you big man."

The sound of the fire was calming and a few birds could still be heard even while the sun was beginning to slowly go down behind the mountains. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable. It was calming like the end of a long war when everyone is exhausted and finally can find peace.

"I love you Tubbo."

"N-Not in a gay way of cour-"

"I know. I love you too."

The embarrassment quickly faded out of Tommy's face and his mouth formed into a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The end really wasn't meant in a shipping way i promise. People can still love eachother in a platonic way and show that)
> 
> (I swear all my headcanons end up like one shots. At the end i just gave up trying to make it only in headcanon style)
> 
> (Am i the only one that can't stop listening to Heat Waves like i've been listening to it for a whole hour now i swear to god)


End file.
